Omake of an Unwritten Story
by Roaming Firefly
Summary: Vincent wakes up one night to find a certain silver-haired ex-general and once self-proclaimed demi-god in a rather...compromising...position... Yaoi. Vincent/Chaos x Sephiroth...mainly. More details and warnings inside.


**Author's Notes:** This is a side-story to a long and overly-convoluted story idea that I haven't yet put down on paper and likely never will, but the plot bunnies wouldn't rest just like that and demanded to be let out one way or another. So they came out in this...a 12-page smut-fest of a side-story... *cough* So yeah, hope you'll enjoy~

Also, English is not my first language and verb tenses, especially the damned story-form where everything need to be in past-tense, even where it doesn't make sense, will be my eternal nemesis DX

Please read the warnings before you go on to read the story.

**Detailed Disclaimer:** Square Enix owns everything in Final Fantasy VII. If they sold any parts of those rights to anybody then it is not to me and I know nothing of it. If it were then I'd actually have money worth suing for. This is just a not-for-profit piece of writing written for fun. I claim ownership only to the things that I own, which in this case are the original characters, Haku and Guren.

**Warnings:** Contains graphic sex...and truly little else. Bondage. Suggestions of non-consensual sex. Male-on-male-on...male?...on...male...I don't even know what to call this, but just know that it's not for the faint of heart. If you are one of those people who happen to have skipped this and went on to read something you're not prepared for, then it is your own damned fault. Also, this is but a fantasy, the things people do in this story are not always safe in real life. Do not try this stuff at home kids, unless you know exactly what you're doing.

And now without further ado, ladies and gentlemen, hopefully of age, I present to you:

* * *

Omake of an Unwritten Story

* * *

Vincent stared into the dark room around him, trying to clear his head enough to figure out why Chaos, the demon with whom he's currently sharing his mind, suddenly woke him from what had been the deepest, most peaceful sleep he'd had for a long time. A quiet groan drifted in from the other room and Vincent understood: Sephiroth.

_Our mate, he calls._ Chaos rumbled in his mind, fully alert and sounding somewhat...unhappy.

_He's probably just having a wet dream. _Vincent answered his demon dismissively and snuggled back into the bedsheets, wondering in slight amusement whether this is what Shelke's Dream Demon was talking about when she grumbled that their "mating cries can be heard in a 10-mile radius AND through three layers of dreams". His momentary amusement stopped however, when the familiar feeling that something was...off...settled in his gut. The ex-Turk's brows furrowed as he tried to find its source.

Another muffled sound came from Sephiroth's room, and this time, Vincent was alert enough to pick up the edge of pain in the sound. Deep in his mind, Chaos growled. Without a second thought, Vincent rolled out of the bed, grabbed his gun and checked his materia all in one smooth motion. Instinctively crouching low in the shadows, he silently and swiftly made his way to the room Sephiroth was residing in. The door was open by a slit; Vincent cautiously peered in, and froze at the scene before him.

Sephiroth was not in his bed. Rather, he was bent over one end of the metal bed frame with his arms stretched well away from his head and chained to the other end of the bed frame. Behind him, a silver-haired youth was pounding into the former general with brutal thrusts.

Vincent wasn't at all surprised to find Sephiroth and Haku engaging in such intimacy. There had been many occasions where he had wondered whether the strange boy was more like a cat or more like a human. When it came to physical intimacy, modesty or monogamy, Haku was most definitely more akin to cats - to him, affection is to be shown through physical contact and in generous amounts, and if 'modesty' and 'monogamy' are not edible, then they're not worth bothering with.

The fact that the slender youth had somehow managed to bind the former general in such a way was also not a true surprise to Vincent. Sephiroth had long since given up his Jenova-induced god-like abilities - a loss that nobody mourned - in return for his sanity and control of his own body and destiny. Although Sephiroth was still an extremely formidable warrior, Haku had an arsenal of...unique...abilities and has proven to be an experienced and skilled fighter despite his apparent age. If Haku had managed to catch Sephiroth unguarded and had been quick enough to force the former general into an unfavourable position before Sephiroth had time to recover and retaliate, then it is not entirely impossible for Sephiroth to find himself in the position he's in right now.

What shocked Vincent was the amount of callousness and force that the normally gentle and mild-mannered boy was inflicting upon one of his favourite persons. From the doorway, Vincent could see Sephiroth's swollen erection poking out from between the bars of the bed frame, pointedly neglected as Haku drove with merciless force again and again into what Vincent knows to be an extremely sensitive passage, if Sephiroth's white-knuckled fists were not indication enough of the pain the boy was inflicting.

"Haku...?" Vincent started, but abruptly stopped when the youth glanced in his direction. The boy's normally emerald-green eyes were completely silver. Vincent had seen those bolts of silver radiate from those cat-like pupils and push back the green many times before: when Haku's agitated, threatened, or in battle. But all those times the green never completely disappeared, but stayed around the edge of his irises. Only once had he seen those eyes completely silver before: when he first found Haku, severely wounded and clinging to life, struggling to keep himself from collapsing as he growled at the armed ex-Turk like a cornered animal.

As Vincent hesitated, the silver-haired boy casually threw his head back and forced himself deep inside Sephiroth with an audible crack of flesh-on-flesh impact. The metal bed frame screamed in protest. Vincent's pupils shrank to pin points. This has to stop. Now.

Chaos roared as he charged at the boy, but his claws only ripped through air as Haku deftly dodged his attack and disappeared into the darkness. Breathing hard, Vincent forced his demon and himself to calm as he heightened his senses and scanned his dark surroundings. Yet there was no sign of Haku anywhere. A groan from behind him jerked his attention back to the naked figure still chained to the bed. Careful not to strain Sephiroth's bound wrists any further, Vincent lifted him as gently as he could from the bedframe and laid him on the bed. When he leaned over the silver angel to check for injuries, Sephiroth flinched away and curled into himself. Chalking it up to wounded pride and an attempt to preserve some measure of dignity, Vincent quickly examined the Sephiroth with the calm efficiency of a Turk, carefully keeping away from any gestures that might have signaled an attempt to comfort so as to avoid damaging the former general's pride any further.

There were a few bruises on various parts of his body, but nothing serious. The skin on his wrists around the edges of his shackles were scraped raw from his struggles. Vincent tried to investigate further by removing the shackles, but found them to be solid rings with no discernible way of opening. Deciding that they're not an immediate concern since there were no signs of serious injury on Sephiroth's wrists or shoulders and not willing to risk the strange buzz of power around the chains, Vincent moved further down. As expected, the delicate ring of muscle tucked between Sephiroth's nether cheeks was red and swollen from the abuse. When Vincent carefully spread the firm flesh to see if there's any bleeding, Sephiroth moved away from his touch and droplets of cum pushed past the battered entrance and slid down the pale thighs. Chaos roared his fury inside his mind.

Still, there seemed to be no signs of bleeding nor any other serious injuries on Sephiroth, and yet he was starting to tremble lightly and curled ever tighter into himself. Brows furrowed, Vincent rolled Sephiroth onto his back and coaxed the silver-haired angel to unfurl his body. Sephiroth's cock was still hard, and painfully so. Pre-cum dripped down the quivering tip, yet it was unable to reach the release that desperately wanted to burst forth for there was a black band bound tightly around its base and also around the balls, biting into the skin. Luckily, unlike those strange shackles around Sephiroth's wrists, Vincent could easily see how it could be opened...and how it was locked by a heart-shaped locket that dangled from the underside of Sephiroth's cock and hung in the space between his balls and his entrance.

Vincent tested a claw against the band, and Sephiroth immediately reacted to the gentle nudges with a tortured moan, his bound cock weeping its desperation. The band however, did not give way at all. Bound so tightly around Sephiroth's sensitive skin, Vincent judged it too risky to try to rip it open with a more forceful swipe of his claw. Next he examined the locket itself. It was made of some kind of metal, but that wouldn't have been a problem for Chaos's claws...if it did not hum with that same strange buzz of power that reverberated on the metal chains and shackles that bound Sephiroth's wrists. Vincent carefully tapped one claw against the chain above Sephiroth's wrists, and the latent power immediately jumped to life. Crackling energy pulsed with heat and danced along the enchanted metal, eliciting a hiss from its silver captive and effectively dissuading Vincent from attempting anything similar with more sensitive parts of Sephiroth's body. With a frustrated sigh, Vincent looked around for where Haku might have put the key, or even better, the boy himself to whom he might administer a none-too-gentle interrogation.

"Vincent..." Sephiroth finally spoke up through gritted teeth, "...the key..." Glowing mako gaze drifted downward, then quickly darted away, "...inside..." Vincent's eyes widened in shock, then narrowed and darkened as he considered the uncharacteristic carelessness of the silver-haired youth. Not wanting to hurt the silver angel's abused passage any further, Vincent cast his assessing eyes about his surroundings for anything that might ease the pain of penetration, and his gaze came to rest on a small cabinet beside the bed. He wasn't surprised to find a small jar of ointment in the top drawer. Dipping his fingers into the cool, smooth cream, Vincent carefully reached between Sephiroth's legs.

At contact, Sephiroth's body gave a slight jolt, but then he forced himself to remain still as Vincent gently massaged his bruised flesh. He tensed up slightly when Vincent's fingers slowly added more pressure and pushed past the tight ring of muscle, but then relaxed with a quiet sigh as the cool cream soothed the burning pain inside him. His moment of respite did not last long however, for his bruised and sensitized inner walls soon began clenching around Vincent's fingers, roused by the ex-Turk's gentle touch. It was not long before Vincent had to hold Sephiroth's pale hips down with his free hand while he struggled to focus, searching deeper and deeper into the tight, hot orifice that contracted and undulated around his probing fingers, welcoming him and suckling him.

Vincent never was sure how he felt about Chaos thinking of Sephiroth as their 'mate', but in this moment, he was glad for it. Had the demon been the mass of raw instinct he usually was, he would have long since demanded they forego any useless gestures and simply plunder this delicious morsel laid so invitingly before them. Seeing Sephiroth as 'mate' has made the beast more inclined to patience and restraint, and right now, it is the beast's patience, the kind that only predatory animals are gifted with, that Vincent is relying upon to still his own growing urge to fuck Sephiroth right then and there. Sephiroth himself was no help. His desperate gasps brushed the ex-Turk's ear, his hands flexed and twisted helpless above his head, his long legs were spread wide apart, exposing his bound and weeping cock; the silver locket clinked and rolled behind his tightening balls as his body shuddered with every touch... Vincent wrenched his thoughts back to the task at hand and focused instead on the strange vibrations that his fingers were picking up inside of Sephiroth. There! His fingertips brushed against a thin strand of string and as he explored a little deeper, they touched what felt like a smooth, hard egg. It was vibrating gently just above that spot that Vincent is so very familiar with, as he himself had exploited this very spot over and over again for the treasures it brought forth. Not quite trusting the string's strength and security, Vincent slowly and carefully pulled.

Sephiroth cried out when first Vincent's fingers, and then the object of his torment inevitably brushed past his highly sensitized sweet spot. Searing heat rushed to his groin, tightening his balls and squeezing more pre-cum out of his swollen cock. Yet the damned band around the base refused to allow his release. Trembling hard from desire and frustration, he demanded his lover to stop being so damned cautious and hurry up.

Vincent tightened his jaw and put his faith into the thin piece of string, and yanked the vibrator out of Sephiroth in one swift motion. Immediately he found himself having to struggle to hold down Sephiroth when the former general near screamed and bucked upwards with enough force to threatened to throw them both off the bed. Vincent hissed and dug his claws into Sephiroth's pale hips to try to stop his struggling. There was nothing he could do for the bruises and scratches that are now bound to form, but at least the pain from his sharp claws seemed to have allowed Sephiroth to re-focus and force himself still. Letting out a sigh of relief, Vincent examined the egg shaped object and found a slit in the middle that when twisted, opened up to reveal an ornate silver key decorated with heart-shaped patterns that matched the locket on the band. Shaking his head slightly and deciding that he'd rather not know where the boy had come by such a thing, Vincent quickly worked to free Sephiroth from his torment.

As soon as he felt Vincent's calloused fingers on his tortured arousal, Sephiroth's entire body jerked forward as he wrapped his legs around Vincent's hips and pressed himself hard into the gunman's also hard and swollen flesh. He felt his dark lover's body shiver at the sudden contact before liquid heat rushed through his own and brought every single nerve to life. Warm liquid splattered into the space between him and his demonic lover and strong arms wrapped themselves around him. Lost in his orgasm, Sephiroth could not tell if the tremors and gasps were his own or did they belong to the warm body pressed tight against him.

The demon slowly pushed himself up and sat back on his heels. Panting hard from his rather sudden and unexpected release yet far from being spent, Chaos's chest rumbled in pleasure as he gazed down upon his mate. Despite the earlier ordeal, his virile mate was not yet defeated and not very far from being ready again for more. The demon's mood darkened however when he noticed the white stickiness that had followed the vibrating egg's exit from his mate's bruised entrance. Growling dangerously at the challenge to what is _his_, Chaos checked over his mate for other signs of territorial claim.

The bruises on his mate's pale skin were nothing more than necessities won from the struggles with the errant youth, and the demon was pleased that the finger-shaped bruises around Sephiroth's hips didn't show up nearly as well or as beautifully as the red wounds left by his own claws. Interpreting the lack of marking as a measure of caution that the errant youth felt in his presence, and confident in his own strength and power, Chaos decided that he would deal with the rebellious young male _after_ he finish reclaiming his mate.

Parting the shapely, muscular thighs, Chaos once again pushed two clawed fingers into the silver angel. Sephiroth was as tight as ever, but his earlier ordeal and his state of arousal has also made the flesh within him softer than ever to the touch. Not wanting to hurt his mate, Chaos carefully scraped his fingers against the tender inner walls and began cleaning his mate of the foreign seed that had violated such forbidden territory.

While Chaos was too busy scowling at the _amount_ that seemed to unceasingly flow out of the swollen entrance, Vincent noticed that other than a few subdued grunts, Sephiroth stayed silent and only stoically watched the demon work. Worried that the former general might find this demeaning, yet not quite disagreeing with Chaos' actions, Vincent leaned down and placed feather-light, inquiring kisses along his lover's brow. Sephiroth gave a small sigh and ever so slightly, almost imperceptibly, leaned into the touch. But the ex-Turk took notice. Encouraged, he moved down to the handsome nose, then the fine cheekbones, then the strong jaw, and finally, the throat. Vincent lightly nibbled the vulnerable skin; the corners of his lips lifted slightly to a faint smile when he heard an intake of breath and felt a slight lifting of the chin from his stoic lover. Chaos diverted his attention from his task long enough to find Vincent's marking too gentle, and so added more force until Sephiroth's pale skin slowly turned dark red: a shade to his liking. Satisfied with the mark, the beast went back to his task as Vincent moved further down Sephiroth's body.

Sephiroth seemed to be pleased too with the mark, for his green eyes now burned with desire as they met Vincent's red, a slight grin tugging at his lips. Vincent too, allowed a faint smirk to grace his features as he slowly lowered himself again, keeping eye contact as long as possible before his lips met the smooth skin over Sephiroth's collar bone and his tongue and teeth set to work.

Sephiroth's breathing gradually quickened as Vincent followed his collar bone down to the small hollow at the base of his neck, then moved further downward along the groove running down his finely muscled chest. Raven hair slid along the pale torso, lightly brushing past the sensitive nipples, before soft lips kissed the abdomen and a warm tongue dipped into the navel. The silver angel shivered in pleasure and rocked his body to the fingers moving inside of him. But the demon growled and firmly held his mate's hips down: all the movement was interfering with his work. With a sigh and a huff the angel stilled. The ex-Turk chuckled and pressed his lips to Sephiroth's, allowing the angel's tongue to plunder him in playful vengeance.

As Vincent weighed the pros and cons and tried to decide whether he should let himself drown in the sensations of Sephiroth's soft nimble tongue, part of his mind noticed that Chaos's attention has now shifted from work to play. The fingers working inside of Sephiroth were now brushing his sweet spot with way too much consistency to be passed off as accident. With the faint beginnings of a wicked grin playing upon his lips, Vincent decided to add his own bit of torment by brushing his free hand against the angel's erect nipples.

"Will you two stop that nonsense and fuck me already!" Sephiroth pulled away from the kiss and snarled at his tormentors.

"Gladly." Vincent answered in a voice thick with the low rumble of Chaos's pleasure as he withdrew his fingers and positioned himself against Sephiroth's ready entrance.

Suddenly, the chains that bound Sephiroth's wrists came to life; they jerked Sephiroth's body upwards and dragged him to the edge of the bed, where the metal bars under the mattress shaped themselves into chains and wrapped tight around Sephiroth's legs, locking him into a kneeling position with his wrists suspended above his head. Sephiroth's green eyes glowed in fury as he snarled viciously into the darkness...which seemed to answer back with faint sounds resembling youthful laughter.

Chaos however, was not as perturbed as Vincent expected him to be.

_All the better that he watches._

The great demon casually got off the bed and strolled to a comfortable position behind his mate, all the while stroking his erection, coating it with the ointment. Sephiroth's mako gaze followed him all the while until the winged demon exited his range of sight and pressed a muscled chest against his back.

Chaos placed his hands on Sephiroth's hips and pulled until the moist entrance rested against the head of the demon's pulsing arousal. Sephiroth's back arched as the position pulled against his chains. The ring of muscle that guarded the sensitive passage, still tender from earlier abuse, spasmed in recognition of its mate. The demon pushed the head of his cock past the tight ring in one swift motion and steadily forged on, slow yet unrelenting. Sephiroth hissed and tensed as he felt the guarding muscles relax to allow the intrusion of the demon's heavy cock. His inner walls clenched around the demon as if in protest, but soon yielded and stretched to accommodate the hot, rigid flesh.

Chaos did not stop until he was fully seated inside the angel's velvet tightness. Shifting his position slightly, he pressed his hips into the angel and pulled the rapidly rising and falling chest backwards against his own. Mako green eyes opened and cat-like pupils turned to the demon for a brief moment before understanding flashed in their depths. Sephiroth tilted his head so that more of his neck was exposed to the demon. Fearless. Waiting. Willing. Purring in pleasure, Chaos tenderly licked the soft, offered skin before breaking it - carefully - with his fangs. His hips gently rocked against his mate, enjoying the heat of his mate's most private flesh wrapped so sweetly around him, and the spicy, metallic taste of the his mate's crimson essence rolling onto his waiting tongue.

The bed underneath them gave a slight shudder. With a sigh that was almost of regret, Chaos withdrew his fangs from his mate and ran his tongue along the wound to stop the bleeding. Golden eyes rose to see what the mischievous youth has done this time, and froze at the sight. The metal frame on the other side of the bed has now morphed into a huge mirror. But more importantly, the naked form of the silver angel - his pale wrists and long legs bound and held away from his marked, defenseless, and very aroused body - was gracing the cold smooth surface in its full glory.

Sephiroth's pale skin was blanketed in a sheen of sweat. Together with his mantle of unbound silver, the angel seemed to glow under the spell of moonlight. As if in a trance, Chaos ran his hands lightly over his mate's body and watched as the well-formed muscles move under the shimmering skin in response. He gently undulated his hips, and the demon in the mirror began to take his angelic captive with slow, deep thrusts.

This conquest was not done by clashes of steel or violent rending of flesh, rather, it is to be brought patiently and slowly by deliberate, delicious yet torturous strokes of heated flesh against moist velvet. The demon lord watched himself slide in and out of the ring of muscle so vividly and beautifully red against a backdrop of pale skin, knowing that the bruising had by now healed just enough to cause only minor discomfort yet retain heightened sensitivity that can be used to his advantage - if he were careful and knew how to control his strength. And the ex-Turk knew. The chained angel in the mirror quivered with each movement of his taking, and he gasped beautifully when teasing fingers softly brushed the underside of his fully-awakened cock. The crisp clinking of his chains rang clear into the darkness in telltale rhythm.

But the proud angel was not one to let himself be brought down without a fight. He growled in challenge, tightened his muscles against the intruder and thrust his strong body backwards into the demon lord. The demon grinned and growled back in answer; he tightened his fingers around the angel's arousal and punished his angel with a series of hard, fast thrusts angled straight into the angel's most vulnerable bundle of nerves. His other hand ran down the inside of the angel's taut thighs, marking the tender skin with thin trails of blood under his wicked claws. The angel's breath came in short, hitching gasps, but he pricked at the demon's instinct to conquer and dominate with his stubborn refusal to moan. The demon had a powerful ally however. Vincent nibbled and nipped skillfully along Sephiroth's neck, his earlobes, his shoulders, the groove running down his back, and the edge of his shoulder blades where his wing would come out, gently yet ruthlessly attacking all of the angel's weakest points. Together they smiled against the flushed skin as the body in their arms trembled with pleasure, and the quiet gasps and sighs began to tickle stubborn vocal chords to make their presence known.

Suddenly, the heated body jerked and a vicious growl sounded from the ex-general's throat. Chaos looked down to see his challenger, the silver-haired youth, lying on his side before Sephiroth with a mischievous glint in his silver eyes. The demon frowned in confusion at the submissive posture. The boy only blinked his large eyes at them and purred softly. Seeing both men pausing in confusion, he slowly raised himself to all fours with cat-like grace, his own finely-toned muscles rippling seductively. He arched his back and raised his rump so that all he offered were on clear display in the mirror behind him, and ran a soft tongue across the demon's fingers and the hot shaft they held. Both men sucked in a breath at the sight and the accompanying sensation. The boy grinned slightly as he licked and nibbled the demonic fingers, his lips and tongue consequently brushing from time to time against the angel's aroused skin. Sephiroth's hips jerked forward instinctively in an attempt to gain more contact, and the former general grunted at himself as he forced himself still again. Chaos stared down at the youth contemplatively, then slowly, he began moving his hand up and down Sephiroth's erection in a twisting motion. The boy's silver eyes darted to Chaos's gold ones, then he followed the hand upwards until they reached the top. Once there, the boy claimed the sensitive head in one mouthful and _purred_, loudly. The demon lord could feel the vibrations all the way down to the bottom of Sephiroth's shaft. Sephiroth gasped and arched his back; his inner muscles tightened around his mate. Chao's chest rumbled lowly as he began to resume his rhythm.

Vincent had a brief moment to wonder what game the demons were playing, before slender yet strong fingers brushed the place where he and Sephiroth were joined. Simultaneously, the two men moaned. The youth caressed the delicate ring - and consequently the cock thrusting into it - for a few moments, then the fingers boldly pressed into the tight space just as a wicked tongue ran across the tip of Sephiroth's cock and dipped into the small opening there. The former general gave a harsh cry and his muscles spasmed in preparation for the soaring heights that awaited just out of reach. Vincent almost lost himself in the sensations, but Chaos clamped his hand around Sephiroth's erection and through gritted teeth, told his host and partner to hold off his own release. The demon lord's cock and the boy's fingers now battled each other inside the tight, pulsating orifice, alternating, taking turns in rapid succession in their brutal assault on the incited flesh.

Wonderful sounds tore from the captive angel's throat as his body spasmed and writhed in the merciless hands of his tormentors, driven higher and higher to impossible heights. When his captors finally took mercy on him, the explosion came, again, and again, and again. The silver angel quivered like a leave caught in the wind and fell limp on his chains as his lungs worked to regain his breath. Warm, strong arms wrapped around him and supported him. The sensations from inside him told him that his lover has also found his release. Sephiroth wondered if his dark lover has enjoyed it as much as he did.

But enough was enough. Sephiroth leaned back slightly and pressed himself into his lover's body. His chains jingled a bit with the movement. The signal was noticed and understood. In a lightning-fast strike, Vincent's claws ripped through the chains that now no longer hummed with power. Masamune materialized in the former general's now free hands and arced towards the silver youth. The boy quickly leapt backwards to avoid the blade. The mirror shattered behind him and suddenly it felt as if some heavy enchantment fell away along with it. The moon dimmed and faded, and everything fell into impenetrable darkness except for the two men, the bed, and the boy that was now perched on the edge of it.

Masamune's deadly sharpness rested against the boy's pale neck, the boy's quick reflexes not quite a match for Sephiroth's speed and Masamune's reach. Cat-like silver eyes casually ran over the former general's lithe form. Sephiroth was still kneeling on the bed, muscles poised and ready, the evidence of his and his lover's recent passion still visible on his body, the long blade he held as cold and unforgiving as the burning green eyes that glared back.

"You look hot like that." the boy voiced his opinion of the situation bluntly, in perfect honesty. Sephiroth hmphed and pressed his blade into the vulnerable neck in warning.

"Enough with your games, Dream Demon. Release us from this place." said Vincent, his voice quiet and still but no less threatening.

"Why?" the boy smirked, his silver eyes and hair now bleeding to red since there was no more use for the ruse, "you both seem to have enjoyed it quite a bit. Besides," he ran a hand seductively under his collarbone, "this body is quite beautiful, no?"

Vincent's eyes narrowed, but suddenly, the boy stiffened and glanced to the side.

"Fuck me! How in the blue blazes did he get back so fast?" the boy swore under his breath. In the next moment, Vincent was not at all surprised when the boy suddenly dissolved into a red mist and fled just as a black panther-like creature with silver markings and emerald green eyes came charging in from the darkness. The panther paused when he came near the bed. It stared at the two naked men and the various objects that lay around them on the bed, then shook its head and, with a roar, charged into the darkness in the direction that the red mist went.

Vincent sighed and closed his eyes. When he next opened them, he was in a cozy room with simple furnishings. The moon and the stars cast their pale light through the thin, fluttering curtains, the natural darkness no longer unyielding to his enhanced sight. Beside him on the bed, Sephiroth was also coming back to the world of the waking. The gunman lifted the bed sheets and checked himself and his lover. It appears that nothing had been carried over from the dream into the physical world, save the uncomfortable aroused state of his body. Sephiroth seemed to carry no injury - no physical injury anyway. The former general was glowering, his mako green eyes glaring at the roof. From the roof came the sounds of scuffling and pursuit. It seemed that both Haku and Guren had come back from the world of dreams as well. Vincent wasn't worried. He trusted that Haku will be able to catch Guren and give the Dream Demon a good talking-to without causing harm to Shelke's body. Sephiroth on the other hand, looked like he wouldn't be quite satisfied with that.

"He...she...had me fooled too..." Vincent tried.

"Don't try to placate me like I'm some child! You knew from the moment you stepped in!" the proud general jerked his body away from the ex-Turk.

"Not right from the moment... And I had help from Chaos's instincts and our experience from a past...encounter with her. We...didn't fare very well against her that time either." Vincent tentatively wrapped his arms around Sephiroth. The ex-Turk could tell that Sephiroth wasn't totally convinced, but the former general allowed himself to be pulled into the warm chest behind him and permitted his stiff muscles to relax into the embrace.

All of them have been battling long and hard, almost to the brink of collapse...except the wily and experienced Dream Demon of course. But they have gained enough ground that their enemies retreated for the time being and held quiet these past weeks. Their recent string of battles had been very hard on Shelke. She was the most inexperienced of them in battles of the mind, but she insisted on helping as much as she could because of the things that only she could do. As a result, she had had to recover from her exhaustion through deep, dreamless sleep all these past days, and Guren, the Dream Demon who currently resides in her body, had to take over in her absence and make sure that her host's body ate and drank and defended it self. Vincent and Sephiroth themselves fared hardly any better, they too slept more than they waked in the past weeks. That meant _their_ physical bodies also needed the reluctant care and protection of the Dream Demon. So that left Haku, the one who had come out from the battles in second-best condition, as Guren was always inevitably the one who'd come out in best condition, to take on all watch duty for new attacks and outbreaks in the dream world. And so the fiery Dream Demon was left with little to do but to perform the menial tasks of living that she disdained and watch the rest of them sleep...for weeks. No doubt Haku had finally succumbed to exhaustion - if only for a brief period - and the dangerously bored Dream Demon decided to use the opportunity to cause some mayhem. ...Perhaps they should be thankful that she didn't get up to anything worse than play around with their dreams.

True to expectation, the sounds from the roof soon quieted and a few moments later, a slender figure gracefully flipped into the room through the open window and landed softly on the wooden floor. The boy straightened himself as he ran a hand through his long silver hair, loose about his shoulders from his usual braid. Large emerald-green eyes shone in concern as he approached the bed. He was dressed very simply in loose pants and an over-sized unbuttoned shirt. Other than his braid, Haku never cared much for his dress...or state of dress. But to Vincent's relief, from what he could see, the boy's injuries from all the fighting had healed well. Once he got close enough that Vincent could have a good look at his face, it was clear that the ex-Turk's guess had been correct. The boy's face was more pale than usual and dark circles ran under emerald eyes that couldn't quite hide the weariness within. Evidently he had not been letting himself rest as much as he should.

"Sorry...sorry...I...not...done well..." the boy said in his slow careful way, as if every word had to be recalled and tongue and lips had to be shaped carefully to make its pronunciation. He leaned forward onto the bed and examined the two men with his soul-searching eyes, worry and guilt written clear on his young face, "You...she...hurt?"

Sephiroth and Vincent shared a quick look between each other, then without warning, the former general yanked Haku's arm from under him, forcing the boy to fall sprawled across the two men's laps.

"This is all _your_ fault you know," Sephiroth said with a wicked grin, "it was only because that demoness wore _your_ face that I so foolishly let my guard down. I'm still quite mad about it."

The boy looked up at the silver general, astonished and confused, then looked to Vincent for help...only to find none.

_Hmmm_, Chaos drawled into their mind,_ the young enforcer_ _**had**_ _lapsed in his duty to the pack...and so must be punished accordingly_.

Vincent let a faint smile touch his usually impassive lips.

Haku looked wide-eyed from Vincent to Sephiroth and back, and then blinked when he felt their intentions through the thin bed sheets. He lowered his gaze and purred softly as he gently nuzzled the two men. When he looked back up at them again, a slow smile spread across his fair features, his green eyes dark with desire.

Without further delay, Vincent and Sephiroth promptly plucked the loose pants and shirt away and flipped the young man under the waiting sheets.

~The End...?


End file.
